Fluxgate magnetometers detect localized changes to the earth's magnetic field caused by the presence of ferrous objects. There are problems associated with current fluxgate magnetometers. For example, although current fluxgate magnetometers will detect the presence of a ferrous object, they lack a means for enhancing resolution of the detected signal that is due to the presence of the ferrous object. Another problem is the inability of current fluxgate magnetometers to produce oscillations (necessary for magnetic signal detection) with reduced power consumption. A further problem not addressed by current fluxgate magnetometers is the lack of a single device to suitably detect both time-invariant (i.e., DC) and time-varying (i.e., AC) target signals. A need exists for a fluxgate magnetometer capable of detecting both DC and AC target signals with enhanced resolution and lower power consumption.